


Dirk Spends the Night

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Bizaardvark (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming of Age, Erotica, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Dirk Mann and Bernie Schotz are best friends, but on this particular Guys Night, Dirk can't control himself as he focuses on and has intimate thoughts about his young friend. What will follow?





	Dirk Spends the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of the series, one of the best Disney Channel has ever done! Have shipped Dirk and Bernie since first watching it. This is my first fanfic done for the show. Hope you enjoy it, let me know if you like to see another.

It had been a long day full of producing a new episode of "Dare Me Bro!' at Vuuugle and the pair were exhausted. Dirk felt a little wiped out if he was being honest with himself and decided to take a nap on the way back to Bernie's place. The bumps of the old neighborhood roads, and the jazz music playing quietly on the radio as the sun descended lower in the afternoon Malibu sky lulled him to sleep. 

Dirk came to as their Uber cab pulled into Bernie's grandmother's driveway. He'd been asleep for nearly two hours. 

"Shit, Bern I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." 

Bernie smiled at him warmly and shook his head. 

"You needed the rest dude." 

He really had, he wasn't used to that amount of physical work in just a single day. It had been beautiful, but his large arms ached at the thought of getting back to do another video anytime soon. 

Bernie looked tired to him, his normally lively eyes seemed a little baggy, and his blonde hair was unkempt. He wished he could've done a bit for a music video, but he also knew he would've insisted that it could wait tomorrow. His smooth white skin had turned a shade darker after their day in the sun, and Dirk was mesmerized by Bernie's legs as he hopped out of the cab. His jean shorts were incredibly awesome and very dark in color. His adorable ass peeked a bit out from the bottom. Of course this wasn't the first time he'd been ogling Bernie's ass today specifically. He hadn't been wearing the shorts at all today. Just a rainbow T-shirt and sketchers sneakers. He thought he might never forget how sexy and in his element he looked today. 

Maybe it was the nap he'd taken in the cab, or the hard-on he was trying to stave off that kept him dazed and restless. Bernie showered off and changed into this casual light Avengers T-shirt and black shorts set and immediately threw himself on to his bed. Dirk showered as well, and by the time he got out he was passed out on top of the bed on his stomach, his cell phone mere inches from his fingertips, and wet slick hair sticking up in spikes. He picked up his phone and plugged it in, setting it on the nightstand. He considered for a moment if he should try and get Benie under the covers and watch a movie, but it was a summer night and he figured they wouldn't need to. 

Bernie stirred for a moment and opened his eyes. He sleepily pulled his shirt to face at his side of the bed, and then rolled over to the other side, his hand out in invitation for him to scoot closer. He did so carefully as not to disturb him. He was wearing Springstein Levi loose-fit shorts and a red T-shirt, and realized he might need to lose one considering how hot the night air was. He noticed the fan by the shut window and decided it would be best to turn it on. As he passed the end of the bed, Dirk glanced at his sleeping friend. He could see Bernie's white undies from this angle and he felt his dick twitch at the sight. 

The idea that he was so vulnerable to him right now passed into his brain and straight to his cock. He stood very still and held his breath at how turned on he suddenly was. Bernie was one of his best friends, and Dirk never really thought he cared for him that way- so he felt a bit uncomfortable with his desire in this moment. He knew he couldn't just stand there with hungry eyes, that was even creepier with the thoughts that were forming in his mind. He want to feel Bernie's soft skin as he slept, and taste his virginity on his tongue as his sleeping body responded to him. He was half erect now as he moved to lie down on the bed and stare up at the blue painted ceiling. 

Bernie shifted all of his weight to one side and in one fluid motion settled himself in the fetal position- his back to him and his ass centimeters from Dirk's open palm. He inhaled sharply looking over at him. Bernie had been so tired Dirk knew he must be in a deep sleep right now. A little touch couldn't hurt, he thought. His fingers grazed the fabric of his shorts lightly, his whole body tense with nervous heated energy and desire. Bernie didn't move a muscle. This emboldened him to lay his hand on the kid's ass cheek and feel the fullness of it. He wanted to spank Bernie's sweet little ass and leave his mark on it. He wanted to see him quivering under him, eagerly anticipating the next slap. He squeezed Bernie's ass, hard, enjoying the way his relaxed muscles molded to his hungry large palm. 

Bernie shifted his legs, causing Dirk to snap back in fear. He desperately hoped he hadn't woken up. He listened closely to Bernie breathing and knew he was still asleep. His thighs pressed tightly together for a moment and Dirk wondered if he was wet and hard for him. He barely hesitated before slipping his fingers into Bernie's shorts and gently peeled his undies aside. One fingertip, he reasoned with himself, he simply had to know if he was turned on. He ran his finger delicately up Bernie's soft lips and pressed into his butt, a gentle & slow circle. He was praying for Bernie to be wet for him, completely fascinated by the idea of his young friend desiring him. He gently opened Bernie's lips and pressed one finger, and then two on either side of his little rose bud. A small sound left his body he could have sworn was a moan. He didn't move, fearing any sudden movement would surely wake Bernie up. 

After waiting again to hear his steady breathing, Dirk set out on discovering his friend. He reached his index finger down, and gently passed Bernie's lips. He was warm, wet and slippery. He could've easily slid his finger inside of Bernie. His cock was fully hard now. He wanted this more desperately than he'd ever wanted to put his cock inside a person before, boy or girl. Somehow the fact that he was asleep made Dirk feel alive with fervent need. 

Bernie shifted his small frame once again and Dirk's finger slid inside of him up to his first knuckle. What was the harm in pushing it a little deeper? Inserting another finger wouldn't be hurtful. His body clearly wanted this! He was sopping wet now, and smelled amazing. He wanted to taste Bernie. He pulled his fingers out of him slowly and brought them up to his mouth. He tasted like heaven itself! He fished his hard cock out of his sweats and rubbed a little of Bernie on the head of his cock. Holy shit, he wanted to be inside of Bernie! Needed to be inside of the boy. He shifted his cock close to Bernie. He convinced himself he would simply rub the tip against Bernie just to see what it felt like and would then quietly go to the bathroom and take care of himself. 

Dirk pulled Bernie's undies aside a little more roughly than he should've, but he didn't notice. His hand gripped Bernie's hip as he gently rubbed himself against his tiny little boy pussy. He hoped he would shift again like with his fingers so he could feel what it would be like to be inside of Bernie. His cock was throbbing and he felt his balls tighten. Bernie would notice for sure if he came all over Bernie's shorts and undies, but he needed this so badly. 

A loud creek of wood sounded through the house, causing Dirk to tense and a stray notebook falling to the ground. Bernie jerked awake suddenly, and Dirk's raw cock slid deep inside of him.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, and though he knew he should've pulled out immediately he felt himself begin to come inside of his friend. He expected Bernie to yelp and pull away from him immediately, disgusted and scared that he would take advantage of him like that. What he didn't expect was the loud moan the flew from Bernie's body as the walls of his ass began to clench around his seeping hardened cock, holding him to the hilt inside of Bernie. 

"Dirk," he gasped, and gripped his hips with his fingers. He found himself pulling Bernie in his embrace and whispering apologies into Bernie's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Bern. I never should've done that. Please forgive me lil' dude." He felt shameful tears sting in his eyes. He was still inside of him and he could feel Bernie's pounding heartbeat as he came down from his orgasm. Bernie's chest rose and fell rapidly and a few tears fell from his eyes. They laid there in silence for what felt like the whole night. 

"Dirk?" Bernie broke the silence. He couldn't speak, only nodded against his back. There was nowhere for him to go. 

Bernie twisted his hips almost imperceptibly against him, causing Dirk's cock to stir. More erotic shame. Here he was inside of his friend whom he'd just came inside of without his permission as he was asleep, and he was getting hard again. More tears fell from his eyes, seeping into the pillow. 

"Shhhhh don't cry, okay dude?" 

Again he only nodded, letting out a shaky breath. Bernie should be screaming at him, throwing him out, damn even calling the cops!

"I want you to fuck me Dirk." He said calmly. Bernie took a shaky breath and his next words came out an moan higher. "You feel so good inside of me dude. Please. I need to feel you Dirk!" 

Dirk couldn't move. His cock became harder inside of him. "That's it man." Bernie coaxed him. His voice was like the wind. "Are you sure?" Dirk's voice was hoarse and unfamiliar to him. 

Bernie gently rocked his hips and ass against him in a slow circles. His fingernails bit into the skin on his hipbone. Dirk couldn't believe what was happening, and he couldn't remember how he'd gotten this far with his crush. He pulled Bernie closer to him and ground up into the boy, eliciting a short low moan from his cute friend. One arm was underneath Bernie, that hand seeking out his cock. He squirmed as Dirk rubbed him slowly for the second time tonight. His cock was fully erect once again, but now that he had his wits about him, he knew it would take longer for him to cum. He was counting on it. If he really wanted Dirk to fuck him, than he wanted to give him the best fuck of his young life. 

Bernie rolled over, raising himself onto his hand and knees. Dirk followed onto his knees, as not to miss a moment of being inside her. Bernie looked back over his shoulder at him and thrust himself hard onto his cock, his sexual need written all over Bernie's face. Bernie wanted Dirk to pound into him and make Bernie scream. Bernie's body shivered as Dirk slowly pulled completely out of him. He whined at the loss of him. Dirk loved that sound. He wanted to hear it over and over again. He'd never heard Bernie make sounds like that before. He took a fistful of his golden blonde hair and led Bernie up onto his knees. 

Dirk teased the hem of Bernie's shirt, suddenly painfully aware that they were both still clothed. He quickly pulled Bernie's shirt off over his head and and grasped his bare body in his hands. Bernie pressed back into him with a wanton high moan and Dirk ground his cock against him. Bernie tried to take of his shorts and Dirk jerked his head back firmly by the hair, stilling the boy.

"JUST the shorts Bern." Dirk said. He wanted him to wait just like he'd been waiting to feel him the first day they met. He wanted to take in Bernie's ass in those cotton white undies, illuminated in the moonlight through the window. Bernie did what he said, but the wince on his face made him want to ravish him for thinking he'd feel any pain. Now that he knew Bernie wanted it, there wasn't any turning back for them. 

Dirk flipped Bernie onto his stomach and laid him under his body. Without any warning, he slipped his tongue into Bernie's ass deep. Bernie's body convulsed from the shock and he cried out, his breaths turning to panting. He could feel his rapid heartbeat. He like that Bernie was a little afraid of this right now. 

"Quiet." He said evenly with sincerity. He pulled Bernie's head back by his hair and slapped the same cheek a bit harder. Bernie's yelp of pain silenced by Dirk's hand over his mouth. He caressed Bernie's ass cheek, and gave it a little pinch toward the bottom, loving the way his soaked undies clung to his ass lips.

Again he held Bernie by a fistful of his hair, and kept him back on the bed. Dirk laid on the bed over Bernie, cock completely erect, and Bernie stared up at him with fire and hunger in his eyes. "Back up Bern." Dirk's husky voice sounding more and more hot to him. He'd never treated a girl like this before, but he knew from all the conversations they'd had about sex that he was down for this, and frankly Dirk was in too deep now to give it much thought. 

Bernie backed up until his back pressed against the headboard, his legs spread open for Dirk, he began to play with himself. Dirk's eyes practically bulged out of his head. He looked absolutely wild and he'd never seen anyone so unrestrained in their needs. He could see that Bernie noticed he'd taken him off guard and a small smirk played at his sweet lips. As if he'd gained the upper hand. Bernie slid his hand into his undies and closed his eyes at the thrilling sensation. 

Dirk moved forward quickly and gripped Bernie's chin roughly in his hand. "Open your mouth, Bern." He obliged, and Dirk shoved his cock into Bernie as far as he could. Bernie looked up at him with watering eyes. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" Bernie shook his head the little he could, and Dirk began to thrust in and out of him, fucking his perfect little mouth until he gagged. He loved the wet little sounds Bernie made. He pulled out of Bernie's mouth and took a good look at his disheveled little lover. His hair was a beautiful mess, and any ounce of exhaustion he had felt before faded from his body. Bernie's hard cock leaped with effort and his legs were still spread wide open for Dirk. 

"I fucking love you, Bern." 

Dirk dropped to his knees in front of him. He kissed Bernie's foot, his calf, his inner thigh, his neck, his belly, his collar bone and the stopped mere inches from his lips. "I mean it babe. I love you, Bernie." He knew that tonight was already a lot between them. He couldn't believe that after what had just happened Bernie could still look at him with so much love and trust. He was so overcome with what he was feeling, but he knew that it wasn't just the heat of the moment. This was the one for him. And after all this he knew it was okay to tell him. 

Bernie could feel the shift in what was happening, and although he loved that things had been so naughty, he also knew there would be plenty of time for that. Bernie could feel the vulnerability rolling off of him and in that moment all he really wanted was to make him feel how full his own heart was. Bernie reached a hand up to caress his cheek and kissed him for the first time, full of as much love as he could give. Dirk knew this was the most intimate moment they had ever shared, and he basked in Bernie's tenderness. 

"I love you, too, Dirk." 

Bernie smiled from his eyes as he gently pulled his shirt up over his head. Dirk stared at Bernie in utter disbelief and happiness as he pushed him down slowly and finally relieved him of his shorts and undies. His cock had softened somewhat as the emotions flowed through him. But Bernie fixes that with a tender kiss to the tip. He swirled the tip of his tongue around Dirk, and then licked him from the base to the tip with the flat of his tongue. Dirk shuddered. Bernie kissed his thighs delicately and Dirk propped himself on his elbows to watch Bernie worship his cock. 

Bernie took him into his mouth slowly, not nearly as far as he had face fucked Bernie, but it didn't matter. This wasn't carnal anymore. Bernie was showing him exactly how he felt about him with every movement and suck, every pop when his mouth would come off of Dirk, he knew was all for his pleasure and joy. "Bern!" He moaned. Bernie hummed with his mouth full of him and he felt his balls tighten. Bernie gently took each in his mouth giving them the same treatment and care as Dirk's shaft. 

Dirk reached his hand down and gently guided Bernie's face up to his. He wanted to taste himself in Bernie's mouth where he knew his pre-cum mingled with Bernie's saliva. Bernie let him explore his mouth with his tongue, gently nipping him. Dirk then pulled his hips up over his chest so he could suck on Bernie's hard nipples. He put his teeth on the soft flesh and nipped Bernie the way he had just done to his tongue. Bernie's hips rocked forward and a high pitched gasp emanated from Bernie. Those little sounds would drive Dirk over the edge too soon if he wasn't careful. 

Dirk brought a hand down to Bernie' penis and took the nub between two fingers, gently moving it in time with his nipping and sucking on Bernie's pillow-soft meat. Bernie's head dipped back, his mouth open, and the moonlight fell across his tight warm little body. He was a wonder to Dirk, his idol of worship. He dipped a finger, than two inside of Bernie. He reached down and brought those same fingers up to Bernie's mouth, drenching them as he liked them clean of his juices. He inhaled sharply at the sight and he led Dirk's hand back down to his cock. 

"I need you inside of me Dirk!" 

It was all the encouragement he needed. Dirk rubbed his head once again at Bernie soaking wet entrance and stared deeply into his eyes. As he slowly entered Bernie, he felt how ready he was to cum. He pulled out slowly and then slammed back into Bernie, gauging his every whimper. All the while he mercilessly teased Bernie's hole. He could feel his warm walls begin to clench around him. 

"Cum for me, baby. Cum for me Bern. Right...Now!" 

Bernie came completely undone in his arms. Waves of pleasure washed over him, but Dirk never stopped his gentle thrusting. Choruses of "Fuck, Dirk. Oh, fuck me. Dude please." came tumbling from Bernie's mouth. As he began to breath more evenly, Dirk was overwhelmed by his own need to cum for this boy. 

"Get on your hands and knees, baby boy." He whispered. Bernie looked like he was dreaming as he did what he was told. A happy excited glow covered his white flesh. That sweet little ass swaying in front of him. Dirk bent his head low to kiss Bernie's cheeks, especially where he had previously spanked them. Bernie was still very sensitive from his orgasm, and he could see Bernie's juices had coated his asshole. He tested it with a single finger and Bernie's whole body shook in pleasure. He remembered Bernie saying he was into anal sex. 

"Did you like that?" He teases Bernie. He nodded. But that wasn't good enough for him. Dirk worked his finger further in Bernie's ass and curled it, opening him further. "You're so fucking tight Bern." The boy whimpered at his words and thrust himself back, trying to take more of Dirk inside him. He wanted to hear Bernie. 

"What's wrong Bernie? Is there something you want dude?" 

Bernie laughed. So Dirk tickled his ass lips. 

"Please," he begged Dirk. 

"Please what?"

Bernie spread his legs further apart and offered him more entrance. "Please fuck me Dirk!" 

"No no no, tell me exactly what you want Bern. Like a good little boy." 

Dirk masturbated his cock this time and his whole body shuddered. Dirk worked another finger into Bernie's asshole. Bernie was whining almost nonstop now, and juices dropped down his quivering legs. Dirk took his fingers out entirely, and gripped Bernie roughly by the hair, his lips at Bernie's ear.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He growled. 

"Fuck me in the ass Dirk! Please put your cock in my tight little ass and fill me with your cum." 

"Sexy dirty, " he whispered, aligning his cock at Bernie's opening. He began to slide inside saying " I love your dirty fucking little mouth Bern." He groped Bernie's ass, making him clench around his shaft. Dirk was barely all the way in before Bernie began to thrust against him. "Fuck you feel so good dude!" It was his turn to whine in ecstasy. He began long powerful strokes into Bernie. 

"Harder Dirk! Please. Harder harder harder- ah!"

Bernie was practically on "Cloud 9" now. Dirk could feel himself getting close, and he wanted Bernie to cum one more time. He worked furiously at Bernie's hole as his thrusts became more urgent. This boy was fulfilling everything he wanted and needed. He loved everything about Bernie. 

"Come, baby. Cum inside me Dirk!" Bernie begged him. He couldn't take it anymore. He spilled his hot cum into Bernie's tight little ass and he felt Bernie reach another explosive climax beneath him. He had taken over the stage of ministrations when had started to realize he would cum soon. 

The pair collapsed together on the bed, his cock still in Bernie's ass, and come seeping out around it. They both felt like they might never be able to get up again, so they simply lay there for what felt like hours before Dirk took his softened cock from Bernie. He got up and sneaked off to the bathroom to clean himself up. He wet a washcloth with warm soapy water and returned to clean up his awesome lover too. When he was done Dirk took Bernie in his arms as he fought to keep his eyes open. 

"I think I might've passed out babe" Bernie joked weakly. Dirk kissed Bernie's forehead contently, and they both faded off to sleep happy.


End file.
